tombraiderfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Rise of the Tomb Raider
Rise of the Tomb Raider es la secuela de Tomb Raider''y el décimo juego de la línea principal de la saga Tomb Raider. Fue desarrollado por Crystal Dynamics y publicado por Square Enix. Salió a la venta el 13 de noviembre de 2015 de forma exclusiva para XBox 360 y Xbox One. Poco después Square Enix reveló que llegaría una versión para PC el 29 de enero de 2016 a través de Steam y para Playstation 4 a finales de 2016. En abril de 2018 también se adaptó para macOS y Linux. El 19 de noviembre de 2019 pasó a formar parte de los títulos de lanzamiento de Google Stadia. Historia En su primera aventura, Lara Croft se erigió como una auténtica superviviente, pero vislumbró un mundo secreto más profundo en su interior. En el siguiente capítulo de su viaje, Lara debe utilizar sus habilidades de supervivencia e ingenio para aceptar su destino como aventurera y saqueadora de tumbas. Después de encontrarse con un ser inmortal, Lara pasó un año investigando la vida eterna tanto para entender como para probar lo que vio. La investigación la condujo en la misión de encontrar Kitezh, una ciudad mística fundada y perdida en lo que ahora es la tundra de Siberia. Juego El modo de juego es similar a la anterior entrega, sin embargo hay muchas nuevas mecánicas y habilidades añadidas. Combate Lara ahora tiene acceso a múltiples armas de diferentes tipos: como arcos, pistolas, fusiles y escopetas. Todo se puede cambiar de acuerdo a la preferencia de los jugadores. Los campamentos se utilizan una vez más para mejorar las armas. *Combate cuerpo a cuerpo: Lara tiene acceso a un cuchillo con el cual puede hacer frente a los enemigos. *La salud de Lara ya no se auto regenera. Tendrá que tratarse con vendas, hechas de tela y hojas. *El sigilo se ha renovado: Lara ahora puede esconderse de los animales, así como de los seres humanos. También puede trepar a los árboles y esconderse en arbustos para evitar ser detectada por los enemigos. *La natación regresa a la franquicia, después de haber estado ausente desde [[Tomb Raider: Underworld|''Tomb Raider: Underworld]]. Campamentos Los campamentos seguirán utilizándose para mejorar las armas, aumentar puntos de habilidades y elegir diferentes tipos de vestimenta. Sin embargo, ahora Lara tendrá que recoger los materiales específicos de todo el medio ambiente, como la piel de animales, madera, plumas y piezas para elaborar determinados artículos. Algunos materiales sólo pueden ser encontrados en destinos exóticos, en un momento específico del día y posiblemente en partes específicas del mapa. Novedades Según Noah Hugles, la nueva entrega de la saga Tomb Raider, será la mejor de todas las anteriores, vinculando diferentes sistemas del juego, como la actualización de armas. Las armas requerirán objetivos específicos para ser mejoradas, como cazar ciertos animales. Tener actualizaciones raras requerirá la localización de animales raros, y para que éstos aparezcan en el mapa, habrá factores del juego que influirán, como la hora, ubicación, condiciones climáticas y más. El mapa será tres veces más grande que cualquiera de los anteriores. Lara tendrá más habilidades y equipo que el jugador podrá ir desbloqueando durante el juego, lo que le permitirá enfrentarse a los enemigos de maneras diferentes. Además, Lara tendrá la opción de evitar confrontarse a los enemigos. El jugador podrá optar por moverse en tejados o entre árboles, incluso bucear bajo el agua. Hughes comentó que el juego contará con más tumbas secretas y criptas, para los jugadores que decidan explorar el mapa en vez de dedicarse al combate. Lara no tendrá cambios significativos, pero con respecto a Lara de Tomb Raider, tendrá mas experiencia, no quiere decir que disfrute matando, pero en todo caso, ella lo hará por sobrevivir igual que en la anterior entrega. Imágenes RiseoftheTombRaider.jpg Official-xbox-magazine-rise-of-the-tomb-raider-01.jpg RiseofTombRaiderLogo.jpg Rottr-tomb.JPG Rottr-combat.jpg Lara-bear-e3-final psd jpgcopy.jpg File:Rise of the tomb raider.jpg File:Rise of the Tomb Raider.jpg File:Lara And Her Companion.jpg File:Lara Mountain Climbing.jpg File:Lara Hanging.jpg File:Lara Hanging Closeup.jpg File:Avalanche.jpg File:Frozen Waterfall.jpg File:Lara at Mountaintop.jpg File:Lara Camping.jpg File:Lara vs Bear.jpg File:Lara Overlooking Russian City.jpg File:Lara Exploring a Cave.jpg File:Lara With Glowstick.jpg File:Lara At Mountain Ruin.jpg File:ROTTR concept 1.jpg File:ROTTR concept 2.jpg File:ROTTR concept 3.jpg File:ROTTR concept 4.jpg File:Lara Croft HD.jpg File:Lara at a Cave Entrance.jpg File:Ruins in Cliffside.jpg File:Lara Approaching Cliffside Ruins.jpg File:Ruined Tower.jpg File:Lara Near Pile of Bodies.jpg File:Lara Near a Collapsing Mine.jpg File:Lara Climbing Mountains.png File:Lara Exploring Ruins.png File:Lara Hiding in a Tree.jpg File:Lara in Forest.png File:Lara in Prison.jpg File:Lara Overlooking Some Ruins.png File:Lara Reading for a Jump.jpg File:Lara Stalking.png File:Lara Versus Bear.jpg File:Syria Temple 2.png File:Rottr grapple.jpg File:Rise Bow Crafting.jpg File:Syria Temple 3.jpeg File:Syria Tunnel Entrance.jpg File:Syria Car image.jpg File:Syria Lara 2.jpg File:Lara Syria Canyon.jpg File:Lara vs Trinity.jpg File:Syria Lara.png File:ROTTR Syria Tomb.jpg File:ROTTR Syria Temple.jpg File:ROTTR Syria.jpg File:ROTTR Siberia.jpg File:Syria Jeep Trek.jpg File:Lara revolver.png File:Lara Wilderness.jpg File:Lara Bow.jpg File:Lara Tomb.jpg File:ROTTR Ship.jpg File:ROTTR Skills.jpg File:ROTTR Outpost.jpg File:Lara Knife.jpg File:ROTTR Burning.jpg File:ROTTR temple.jpg File:Lara surrounded.png File:ROTTR Mine.png File:Lara apartment.jpg File:ROTTR Lara SIberia.png File:Lara Researching.png File:Lara in her Apartment.png File:Lara in her Apartment.png File:Lara ROTTR shotgun.png Rise of the Tomb Raider PEGI 18 - Trailer Rise of the Tomb Raider - "Aim Greater" ES Rise of the Tomb Raider Discover the Legend Within "Rise of the Tomb Raider" - Gameplay Reveal Rise of the Tomb Raider - Gamescom 2015 Trailer HD Rise Of The Tomb Raider Gameplay Gamescom 2015-1438703159 Rise of The Tomb Raider - El camino hacia la Leyenda Rise of The Tomb Raider - Gameplay demo Rise of the Tomb Raider - Episodio 1 Entornos Hostiles Rise of the Tomb Raider – “Make Your Mark” Tráiler de Lanzamiento Rise of the Tomb Raider - Tumba del Profeta - Español en:Rise of the Tomb Raider Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Videojuego moderno